


Harley's Best Bitches

by DraceDomino



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time Stephanie and Cassandra regained consciousness, it was already too late. They had been fit snugly into latex outfits and bound firmly past the point of fighting back, and from there all they could do was endure what Harley Quinn had in mind for them both. Two Batgirls and a dark, cold basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Best Bitches

**Harley’s Best Bitches**  
_-by Drace Domino_

Stephanie Brown was woken up by the sound of barely muffled screams. The training of a hero was quick to kick in with the young woman, for no sooner did she hear the sound of another in peril was she ready to fly at the source, eager to put a stop to it and save some desperate civilian of Gotham City. Unfortunately, when she opened her eyes all she saw was the darkness, and when she tried to move all she felt was the tight grip of the restraints. Every time she had woken up within the past day and a half it had been the same routine; the thrill of exhilaration that met a quick end with the reminder of her current situation. She was trapped and helpless, just as the young woman who was uttering those muffled screams.

She and Cassandra Cain had been captured.

As Stephanie listened to the continuing sound of Cassandra’s whimpering voice, she did her best to get adjusted to the outfit wrapped tightly across her entire body. No matter how many hours she had been trapped in it she couldn’t quite seem to get used to the latex, form-fitting attire that gripped across every last inch of her pale, young flesh. Every breath she took seemed to make it shift across her flesh in a fashion that some might even consider sensual, but for Stephanie was only a reminder of the fact that she and her friend were kept utterly helpless at the leash of a madwoman. The latex suit had been perfectly styled and fashioned to match her Batgirl outfit; or so she had been told, though there were a few tiny adjustments that certainly seemed to set it apart. Though it allowed her long blonde hair the free reign of cascading down outside of the latex, every part that it covered was kept uncomfortably tight and constantly clinging to her sometimes sweat-licked skin. The full face mask was an almost perfect sheet of latex that crossed over her features, trapping her in darkness and giving her only the faintest holes to breath from. It was so tight and sealed across her face that she could feel how it gripped the slope of the ball gag; another addition to her outfit that the original didn’t boast. A gag that was fit tight and snug against her mouth, locked and latched on both sides to ensure that she was properly silenced. Over the past two days she had been forced to taste the rubberized presence of it, just as she had been forced to feel the latex shifting around her naked body with every little breath.

The skintight outfit and the ballgag; however, weren’t the things holding her in place and imprisoned. A pair of thick handcuffs latched around her wrists and ankles did the trick as far as that was concerned, each set of cuffs kept locked to the floor by a piton she had been unsuccessful at tugging at. The hours on her knees had been long and weary, and the only thing worse than being chained to the floor was the moments in which her captor would release her for her own sick pleasures. Pleasures like the sort she could hear going through the room now, of whimpers and slapping flesh, all partially muted through the latex of her own mask and the ballgag no doubt pressed tight in Cassandra’s own prison of latex. The only sound that was piercing enough to always strike Stephanie’s attention was the wicked voice of the one that had bested them.

“Aww, don’t tell me yer already tired, Batty Babe!” Harley Quinn’s voice was infuriating under the best of circumstances, and Stephanie’s muscles went tight as she heard her call out just then. Taunting Cassandra no doubt, an activity the jester showed a true glee in enjoying. “And to think I only gave ya a half dose of Red’s knockout powder. I never pictured you for a lightweight!”

The sounds of vaguely sexual murmuring from Cassandra’s gagged mouth were replaced by noises of vigorous struggle, no doubt of the strong and willful young woman fighting against her bindings and gnashing at the ball gag. Though Stephanie couldn’t see her, she could envision what it looked like well enough. Cassandra’s tight and taut young frame flailing around whatever torment Harley had put her through, likely swearing through her latex mask that the clown would rue the day she ever dared lay a finger on her. It was good; the fact that she was still fighting, still angry...it gave Stephanie a bit of hope. In the same breath; however, it only made Harley Quinn giggle like a lunatic.

“Oh, Batty Babe, you’re my most troublesome pet!” The sound of a slap against latex echoed the room, loud and sharp and followed by a struggling whimper from Cassandra’s direction. Harley’s voice went sweet shortly after, and she cooed like a tender lover in the seconds preceding the harsh, cold noise. “Why won’t ya let ol’ Mama Harley love you, huh? Why does my slutty puppy gotta always try to bite?”

Stephanie kept completely quiet as she listened, struggling as she did for any sort of clues. She hadn’t seen anything at all since their capture, the mask had seen to that, and Harley had been surprisingly skilled at keeping both herself and Cassandra in the dark. No ambient noises. No atmospheric giveaways. A total ruination of their concentration, thanks to the skintight latex that always kept them on edge. Even if there had been clues, Stephanie was far too distracted to focus on them in between the blinding anger and the way that the suit gripped across her full-chested, athletic body. There were even times when it almost felt good, but she knew those were the most dangerous moments of all.

“I got an idea, Batty Babe!” Harley chirped sweetly, and the sound of chains clattering could finally be heard. Though Stephanie was kept oblivious up to that point, she could hear the sound of footsteps drawing near, as well as the noise of a slow shuffling complete with the soft squeak of latex rubbing on itself. When she finally felt a hand move for her head, the room fell into a light that was almost blinding for her. As she adjusted to the first light she had seen in almost two days, Harley’s voice filled the room once more with the same sadistic glee. “Let’s see what your BFF wants to see happen!”

When her eyes finally weaved through the blurry maze of light coming from a distant hanging lantern in the back of the room, Stephanie was finally free to take in the sight of things before her with a shock. Her eyes shot open and her teeth bit down against the ballgag fit so snugly in her mouth, her muscles tense and her heart racing from what was before her. Cassandra was there in much the same state as herself; bound entirely in skintight latex with a full mask that was wrapped taut around the presence of a ball stuck firmly between her lips. The suit covered all of her save for a noticeable open patch at her lap, where a tiny piece had been unzipped and released to give access to her lower two holes. As Stephanie stared in shock she could see lines of glistening and no doubt unwilling arousal hanging from Cassandra’s folds, weaving back and forth above the concrete of the floor as she struggled to stay on her knees. The trim and muscular young woman had been chained in much the same fashion as Stephanie herself, with hands bound behind her back and a leash locked tight around her throat. The leash led up to the cruel grip of Harley Quinn, who stood before Stephanie in such a fashion that she had to struggle against the light to get a good look at her.

What she saw, she immediately despised. The wicked silhouette of the jester stood there with a wild grin, dressed in mismatching clothes of red and black with plenty of fishnet and leather crossing her frame. Hanging from her lap was a strapon toy that was thicker than any Stephanie had ever dared playing with; a daunting prospect considering the words “Batgirl Fucker” was written across the side of the glistening, recently-used toy. Stephanie knew as she laid eyes on it that it was the toy that had been forcing Cassandra to moan and whimper, and that it was most likely that very same toy that she herself had been screaming against her ballgag over just that very morning.

The Batgirl Fucker, as it was, had already made the rounds between the two of them, living up to its name.

“Now, Batty BFF, I’m gonna pull your gag for a second.” Harley beamed, and slowly lowered herself down to a knee. Normally trapping oneself between two different Batgirls was a surefire way for a criminal to get arrested, but with both trapped in latex and chains she knew she was completely safe. One of her hands moved up to Stephanie’s blonde hair, and as the young woman flinched against Harley’s touch the jester simply cooed and gave her a loving pet down the smooth, blonde locks. “When I pull the gag, you’re gonna tell me what I should do to your sweet lil’ friend. I’m either gonna fuck her ass with my special tool here-” She paused to flick the tip of the Batgirl Fucker. “-or I’m gonna give her a taste of some Quinzel pie, if ya get my drift.” She gave a quick giggle, and her hand moved out towards Batgirl’s ball gag.

She paused just a moment before pulling it, her fingers pressed to the side of the gag and resting idly against Stephanie’s lips. With a sweet smile she looked at the blonde, and offered her a whisper that was seemingly innocent in tone, yet carried the full hopelessly of their situation in her words.

“If ya give me any of that ‘you’ll never get away with this, Quinn,’ stuff…” Harley rolled her shoulders as she did her best imitation of a gruff superhero tone. “Or if you say anythin’ other than if she should eat me out or offer up her ass...I’ll do both! And I’ll do it even harder than I’m already planning on!”

That threat alone set Stephanie’s decision, and she gave a glance over at Cassandra who remained completely and utterly bound. She knew that what Cassandra would want would be to tell Quinn off, to damn the consequences for the visceral thrill of resisting. And if it were just about herself, Stephanie would do the same thing. But as she gazed at Cassandra so completely helpless, she knew she couldn’t put her through both torments. She had to choose, and she had to choose wisely.

Stephanie’s ass had so far been unclaimed, and to the best of her knowledge so was Cassandra’s. And as the ball gag pulled from the blonde’s lips by Harley’s wicked fingers, Stephanie thought back to the events of that morning and the night previous, when she herself had been forced to lick and slurp blindly across the sex of other women. There had been three in total; three pussies she had eaten after a lifetime of never licking one, and she still wasn’t sure who they had been. She was confident one was Quinn’s, but could one of them have been Cassandra’s? It was hard to listen for moans and whimpers when you were forced against a wet, hot slit, and latex tugged at every inch of your flesh. Still...it hadn’t been as unpleasant as Stephanie would’ve thought. Or at the very least, not nearly as unpleasant as she imagined the Batgirl Fucker would be in Cassandra’s admittedly tight and muscular ass.

“...p...pussy.” Stephanie whispered wearily, looking up at Harley in reluctant submission. She’d play by the clown’s rules for now, if only to make things easier for Cassandra. “Let her eat your pussy.”

Stephanie watched as Cassandra flailed nearby, struggling against her bindings and swearing against her ball gag. She was still ready to fight and rage despite everything that had been done to her; despite the layer of latex and the tendrils of nectar hanging from her lips. She might’ve been willing to fight, but Stephanie simply wasn’t ready to put her in the ring to do so.

Harley simply giggled, and leaned in close to Stephanie’s mouth with a smile pressing on her features. Much to Batgirl’s shock and surprise she was suddenly kissed by the jester; a hot and stunning press of their lips that was chased by the teasing dance of the young woman’s tongue. As Stephanie remained on her knees, bound and helpless, she knew deep down that the only option was to permit it. For her sake and for Cassandra’s, she not only had to allow Harley to kiss her, but she had to offer it in turn. Tentatively, she began to move her tongue back and forth, weaving it around the taste of Quinn’s mouth. She was kissing the wicked jester more passionately than she had kissed her last three boyfriends, and despite the severe nature of their situation she was almost relieved at the comfort. The fingers down her blonde hair, the caress of Harley’s digits along her stomach...even the working of the criminal’s tongue was somehow, despite everything, soothing.

She had almost started to enjoy the kiss before she felt the pinch of a needle’s tip sliding into the side of her neck, and everything went hot and dark once more.

 

The next morning it was Cassandra that woke up to the sound of her friend being fucked. It was far closer than Stephanie’s own awakening the previous day; however, and though Cassandra was just as blind and bound as she had ever been, she was barely able to make out the situation. When her eyes snapped open within the confines of the dark latex mask, she immediately felt a heavy weight resting on top of her and pushing down against her frame with each passing second. Her hands were still locked behind her back and her shoulders ached from the strain, especially now with an extra dose of pressure coming from above. As she tried to roll her head from side to side she found she was quite unable, for either direction in which she whipped it she was closed off and caught by some firm presence right beside her. Struggling to put the pieces together, Cassandra strained and ached against her latex prison, murmuring angrily against the ballgag fit against her lips.

From the very beginning she had fought more than Stephanie. While Stephanie was more likely to think a situation through Cassandra was prone to nothing but action, and as soon as she had first woken up days ago with the latex stretched around her body she had been desperate to claw it off. Every moment that it caressed her flesh in a fashion as sensual as it was tormenting made the fighter furious, and every time she felt a quiver of arousal push through her body without her consent that indignation only grew. Now, trapped underneath the weight of another’s body, she was woken up with that arousal hotter than it had ever been. Once she realized the true situation, what was really going on above her, Cassandra Cain was practically desperate in her desire.

The weight atop of her was Stephanie, and the things holding her head in place where the other Batgirl’s thighs. The sound of flesh slapping suggested to Cassandra that her friend had been forced to mount her face and bend fully over, likely so Harley Quinn could enjoy her with whatever sick torment she had in mind that morning. Only hours ago Cassandra had been forced to suckle the jester’s slit, to lick and tease and slurp along her folds while the wicked clown gazed down at her with a sadistic smile pressing against her lips. She had delighted in removing Cassandra’s mask for the event partially so she could see the anger in the woman’s eyes as she was forced to service her, and partly so she could see the then-unconscious frame of Stephanie as she laid wrapped in her own latex suit. That was hours ago...or perhaps even longer, for how the time seemed to ebb and flow in random waves under such duress. Cassandra had long since stopped trying to keep accurate track of the time, pushing all of her focus into keeping her sanity.

It was...difficult, with the way Quinn delighted in teasing them. The latex outfit itself was something that tugged and squeezed at Cassandra’s small-chested but muscular body in all the most tempting of ways, constantly keeping her just a shade away from tension within her nethers. It aroused her more than she would’ve ever admitted openly, though Quinn had never seemed to have any trouble figuring it out. When the jester’s fingers had teased along Cassandra’s latex-covered sex the previous night she had brought the young woman very nearly to a peak, only to leave her completely helpless and desperate, laying wet and whining on the floor. That had been a cruel torment indeed, but now?

Cassandra couldn’t think of a more intimate way to make someone ache. The already hot and sweaty grip of the latex was enhanced by the weight of Stephanie straddling her face, and every time Harley Quinn crashed into her with her chosen toy she could feel Stephanie’s body react in kind. Twitching, trembling, and of course the sound of ball gag-muffled whimpering. Harley Quinn was fucking her hard only centimeters from Cassandra’s face, so close that she could feel the heat and hear the noise, and close enough that every last breath was drawn through the mask laced with the scent of Stephanie’s nectar. Cassandra could only imagine the sight of a Stephanie with the front of her latex lap pulled away, exposing her slit for Harley’s thick and merciless toy. Cassandra knew that her own mask was likely covered in her friend’s glazed excitement, the nectar of forced delight, and the mere thought of it drew a whimper from inside of her that she desperately wished she hadn’t released.

“Aww, you here that, Blondey Bat?” Harley had chosen a new name for Stephanie, and it came accented with the strike of her bare palm against a latex-clad ass. “Sounds like yer friend is awake and enjoying her alarm clock! I’ve been waiting for her to wake up, ‘cause now she gets to hear what it sounds like when I put this in your little round ass!”

Cassandra’s eyes were open wide in the darkness of her suit, and she was aching to know just what it was that Quinn had done to her friend. The slapping of her steady fucking had continued but there was a sharp scream pressed against Stephanie’s ball gag that filled the room, clearly commemorating whatever it was that Quinn had shoved inside of her. Judging from the noise it was large and quite likely vibrating, as Cassandra could only guess by the distant sound of humming. The screams of Stephanie, muffled as they were, soon turned into the sounds of arousal laced sobbing, and once she had finished arching her back from shock she soon flopped back down against Cassandra’s body again. With her hands bound behind her back she had no recourse but to lay face-first down on her friend’s body as she was fucked, the natural position of which brought her own covered face squarely down in between Cassandra’s thighs.

It was something Cassandra was acutely aware of, but by the same token was trying with every ounce of willpower to resist.

Stephanie’s moaning around her respective gag continued, her face pressed down in between Cassandra’s thighs and her body utterly helpless. The moaning and trembling was enough to send vibrations through Cassandra’s own body, drawing forth more and more excitement from the woman so stubbornly trying to resist it. She was a good enough fighter to know a losing battle when she came across one; however, and each time she drew in a breath only to be caught by the scent of Stephanie’s nectar was a reminder of just how much she had already lost. She gave a moan around the ball gag of her own volition this time, and as the slapping noise from above her continued to echo against her ears, she allowed her muscular frame to accommodate Stephanie’s shape a little bit better.

By arching her back Cassandra helped to cradle Stephanie’s breasts to her stomach; the blonde naturally had a much fuller chest than herself, and it was enticing for Cassandra to feel the warm, full orbs rub back and forth across her slender and toned belly. She even bent her legs at the knees as she continued laying as best she could on her back, trapping her friend’s head in between her thighs a little more. Though she hated to show such a sign of arousal to Harley Quinn’s attention, Cassandra was very much reaching her breaking point. She was a tough woman, and would’ve resisted to the end any attack on her physical body or her stubborn mental state. But her arousal? Harley had found the spot where Cassandra was raw. Exposed. Vulnerable.

And the fucking clown knew it.

“Aww, isn’t that sweet, Blondie Bat?” Harley called out, watching as Cassandra’s knees rose up. “Your best buddy wants that pretty face of yours! Well, ol’ Mama Harley ain’t never been one to turn down a begging pet, so let’s give her what she wants, yeah?!”

The motion that carried through the next few moments left Cassandra’s head spinning. The weight of Stephanie’s body was pulled away from her own leaving her tender and sensitive, and in the brief few seconds that followed the front of her latex mask had been pulled away. It wasn’t enough for her to see but it allowed Harley access to the frame of her ball gag, which was quickly pulled away to leave Cassandra moaning against the open air. A day ago she would’ve been swearing and cursing and spitting at Quinn in the hopes of breaking free, but in that brief second of freedom her lips had she could do nothing more than moan like a desperate, craven whore. At least until her mouth was filled again, this time by the hard, unforgiving presence of the Batgirl Fucker’s thick length.

Cassandra was surprised when it was pushed so hard and fast into her mouth, her eyes striking open within the mask and her body responding with a sudden flinch. Harley was ruthless with her motions of it; pushing it far deeper than Cassandra was comfortable with and thinking nothing of immediately deepthroating her. The athletic young woman tensed and flailed against her latex and her chains but Harley had far too much of an upper hand; her weight moving to lean in against Cassandra's body while her toy continued to deeply throat her.

“Calm down, Batty Babe!” Harley giggled, wiggling her hips and dragging that thick toy back and forth in Cassandra’s throat. “I’m gonna let ya get off on your pal, but ya don’t expect me to put my toy away dirty, do ya?!”

Cassandra was still struggling as she heard Harley’s words, and they did their part in helping her calm herself. The toy was still far too thick to be shoved as deep as it was within her throat, and she was still left choking on it as Harley rolled her hips back and forth, but there was indeed some comfort in the jester’s words. The promise that she’d be allowed to get off soon, that she could orgasm at least once during this entire ordeal...it was enough to make every part of her ache with a wishful hope. And though the toy was shoved in too deep for her to truly savor it, the flavor of Stephanie’s pussy was certainly on it. That sweet, delicious nectar, all for her to enjoy by the whim of Harley Quinn.

When the toy pulled back Cassandra was left openly coughing, her lips coated with sticky spit that was simply smeared around as Harley replaced the ballgag and the spot of latex covering the lower half of her face. Once she was secured once more Harley snatched at one of Cassandra’s arms, yanking her up and moving the athletic young woman up to her knees. As soon as she fell into position she realized that Harley had chosen that particular spot for a reason, and that as soon as she lowered herself to her knees that she felt the presence of someone’s face just underneath her sex.

Stephanie was there, her face being ridden through not one but two layers of latex. Cassandra could feel the swell of the other woman’s ballgag perched in her mouth, and despite the shame and humiliation and guilt in that moment, she only wanted one beautiful thing. To ride her friend’s face until a climax finally overcame her. She wasn’t just hungry, she was desperate, and she didn’t even wait for Quinn to give her permission before she started.

“My my, you must’ve been worked up!” Harley’s voice continued, and her hand dropped to comb her fingers fondly down the back of Cassandra’s black hair. She gave the girl a loving pet where her hair was permitted to escape the latex mask, and she continued to do so while the now-lust driven young woman was left fucking against her friend’s face. Her hips rolled back and forth as the black latex gripped at every angle that she had, tight across her small breasts and squeaking against Stephanie’s own. The faint jingling of chains was almost impossible to hear over the sound of two women left hungrily moaning, the muffled cries of Cassandra’s building excitement and the twice-silenced whimpering of Stephanie down below.

Cassandra would apologize to Stephanie later, once they were free of this torment and free of Harley Quinn’s madness. But she needed that moment, if for no other reason than to clear her head and help her think of a plan of attack. With the tight grip of her new suit wrapped around every inch of her, she had been far past the point of mere distraction driven from arousal, and until her body was allowed to climax she was afraid she’d never be able to think straight again. Her hips arched forward again and again and she ground her sex hard on Stephanie’s face, ravenously trying to pull forth a peak from her latex-covered face. She was close, so very, very close, when Harley Quinn’s voice echoed through the room once more.

“Ehhhhhnnnng!” The criminal made a noise that was much like that of a game show’s buzzer, and she gave Cassandra a check with her hips. It was enough to leave the girl toppling off of Stephanie’s face, landing to the floor and stealing her climax from her at the very last second. “Outta time! I don’t got all day to watch you sluts try to get off, y’know! Try again tomorrow, Batty Babe!”

Cassandra landed on the floor practically howling into her ball gag. Angry, desperate, and hornier than she had ever been. She struggled at her chains for the first time not from the hope of getting free, but merely from the hope of getting off. With her body hot and wet underneath the layer of sensual latex, she raged and sobbed in frantic desperation for the treasure stolen out of her clutches.

At least, until there was the faintest pinch, and once again the world went dark.

 

It was the very next day that both women woke up, and once more to the sound of moans and screams. This time; however, the situation was very different.

So accustomed had Stephanie and Cassandra been to the feel of latex on their body that it felt almost unnatural to be without it, and as the two women stirred completely naked underneath the covers of a comfortable bed, it took them a while to fully realize just what was going on. Flesh was pressed to flesh and their naked legs and arms were a bit of a tangled mess; a mess that was only sorted out with a bit of heavy blushing and a lot of awkward stumbling.

“C...Cassandra, you’re...you’re okay?” Stephanie breathed out, her voice hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning. The sterner and more determined woman gave a shameful nod as she forced herself up to a sitting position, her hands moving to clutch the blanket across her chest. As if there was anything to hide anymore.

“...the hell?” Cassandra whispered, her eyes taking in their newest setting. They had been left completely naked in a hotel room, positioned to share the same bed in an intimate fashion. The screaming that had woken them up wasn’t from either of them in the present, but rather played out before them on the hotel TV, hooked up to a portable DVD player. Cassandra’s eyes went wide as she saw the images before her, and the naked Stephanie pulled herself up to sit beside her friend as she took in the sights as well.

There they were; bound and helpless underneath the fury of Harley Quinn. The scene playing out had happened days earlier, when there was still fight left within them. Harley was seen in full light spanking the latex-clad ass of Cassandra cain while Stephanie was crouched in the corner, several tiny vibrators duct-taped to the insides of her thighs, all buzzing in rapid succession. The two women in the hotel stared blankly at what had become of them just a few days ago, until from the corner of her eye Stephanie noticed a note laying on the blanket nearby. She picked it up with a trembling hand, and quietly read the playful handwriting marked with smiley faces and a noticeable kiss mark.

“‘Thanks for the fun, Bat-whores.’” Stephanie began, before adding in a more deadpan voice. “...she spelled whores wrong. ‘We sure had a good time, didn’t we? So good that I might show all of Gotham unless we get to play again sometime. Remember this hotel room, sluts, ‘cause it’s where I’m gonna pick you up next week.’”

Stephanie lowered the note and her blonde brow bent inward as she gazed towards Cassandra. The dark-haired girl was tense and nervous-looking, her muscles tight and her naked body half-covered by the blanket. Stephanie gazed at her as if to ask for her opinion on the matter, and Cassandra spoke up before the other Batgirl had a chance to speak.

“...please get me off, Stephanie.” She whispered, her eyes practically locked on the screen before her. Her gaze transfixed, her tone shaky, it was clear that she had only barely heard the contents of the note. “I...I need...I nee-nnnngg…”

Cassandra’s voice was silenced as Stephanie leaned in, moving to press her lips to her friend’s exposed throat. Her hands moved around the other woman’s naked frame and she pushed her down towards the bed, all while Harley’s dirty video continued to play.

Next week, they’d both be at Harley Quinn’s mercy once more. But for now? They were only at each other’s.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
